Haunted
by Wednesdayite13
Summary: Transformers/Thor/Sonic What it says on the tin
1. Chapter 1

Shockwave's POV

"What was that?!"  
OK, let me start from the beginning. In every horror film, without fail, someone will do something stupid. Hear some noises and go to check it out, walk into a dark room and expect the door not to shut, or maybe even walk outside leaving the door wide open so either you can be locked out or you can let someone creepy in. Any sane person would run, which is why we were in a supposedly haunted town checking out this noise we heard. I should probably explain who 'we' are. Well there was me, Jetfire, Jetstorm and an idiotic vampire. The war had been over for a while now, whatever symbol we wore didn't matter. All that mattered was-THE FRAGGING DOOR SHUT ON US!  
Jetfire managed to give us a little light, it wasn't much but it was better than nothing. Oh yes, I almost forgot to mention, naturally it was all Vampirella's fault. She, and I quote, 'tawt she taw a puddy tat.' and just had to check it out. Apart from being locked in a creepy room, what really creeped us out was the music that belonged in an ice-cream van. Seriously, horror movies have made sweet stuff give you nightmares.

The annoying thing was, we were all terrified. None of us would admit it, but we could all tell. That is, strangely, except for V. None of this creepy stuff bothered her, she loved her horror films and so was used to it all. She loved watching films that give you nightmares before recharging. The only thing, however, that did really scare her wasn't the creepy music, wasn't the doors opening and closing on their own, not the flickering night light or the hand prints on the window. Nope. It was when I looked in a wardrobe. She freaked. Seriously. Just a wardrobe. Not even the footsteps coming towards us scared her...Wait...FOOTSTEPS?!  
"D-Do you hear that?" I asked quietly. Jetfire and Jetstorm slowly nodded, while Vampirella was still eyeing that wardrobe.  
We all screamed when the door handle turned. It was so dramatic, so creepy, Vampirella humming the Twilight Zone theme wasn't helping. The handle kept turning but the door wouldn't open. Then, there was knocking?  
"Guys?" Vampirella whispered. "What ghost knocks?"  
The door flung open. I think they heard our screams all across Cybertron. But no-one was there. So what did we do? The one thing all the stupid people in horror films do, we walked along the corridor to check it out. What didn't help was that Vampirella had dodgy optics. Not only was she extremely long sighted in the left optic, but everything she saw seemed to move slightly. Also, her optics were damaged in such a way that she kept seeing black shadows where there aren't any. Knockout did explain why that happened, but I wasn't paying much attention. However, she was also really observant which didn't help in this situation.

Vampirella's POV

So we were walking across the corridor like stupid people in horror films, when Shocky just froze. We kept shouting him but he wouldn't respond. We looked to where he was looking but saw nothing. We didn't understand what was going on, but it was definitely the second scariest thing I had seen that day. The first was when Shocky opened that wardrobe, that was terrifying.  
"Shocky!" We yelled, but still no reply. 'Fire and 'Storm shook him but still nothing. We backed off when black shadows surrounded him. I wouldn't have known if that was real or not if TTwins had also backed away. We wanted to help Shocky but we didn't know how to, we had no idea at all what the hell was happening. She shadows moved from Shocky, and started to head towards Jetstorm. Shocky suddenly became alert, but then it was too late.  
"Storm!" I yelled, but he didn't answer. He froze for a while, then slowly looked at each of us. He raised his servo and then next thing we knew, we were surrounded by a terrible storm.  
"RUN!" I shrieked.  
"But what about 'Storm?" Shocky asked. Jetfire was unusually quiet.  
"We'll do something, but we need to get out of this!"

Jetfire's POV

This was horrible. My brother was being controlled by...by...well Primus knows what. It didn't matter what. I swore I would offline Vampirella as soon as this was all over.  
Vampirella was looking out of a smashed window. In every good horror film, something creepy either appears behind you but then when you turn around no-one's there, or you see a figure of some sort making their way towards the house but you can't quite make out what it is. That's usually the point where the idiot walks outside or opens the door casually. So anyway, Vampirella was looking out of a smashed window when something unusual happened. There was no ghost girl or creepy figure. The glass...repaired itself. We didn't believe her when she told us, so we went to look for ourselves. We were shocked, there wasn't a single mark on it...And that was when the creepy figure outside made its way towards the house we were in. I knew we were missing something.


	2. Chapter 2

Shockwave's POV

Why did have to be when we looked? This figure seemed fairly tall wearing what looked like a cloak. Whoever this person-thing-was, it had something that looked like horns. After what felt like a lifetime, the figure got close enough to see properly. The three of us screamed, but not out of terror.  
"LOKI!" We yelled.  
But Loki just stared straight past us. We turned around to see Jetstorm, but he didn't look like himself. He looked...almost...zombiefied.

Jetfire's POV

My brother looked awful. I was glad Loki showed up, now there was someone who could actually do magic -and not fail epically like Vampirella- things wouldn't seem so bad. WE JUST WISHED LOKI WOULD SPEAK!"  
He was still staring at Jetstorm.  
"L-Loki, speak! You're...s-scaring me now." Vampirella slightly stuttered, but there was still no response from Loki. He stepped into the light, and we noticed why he couldn't speak.

Loki's POV

"Loki? How the hell did that happened? Again?!" Trust my idiotic half sister to ask that. How the hell could I respond? Apparently the ghost knew her Norse Mythology because she stole the Dwarves' idea. I don't even know how I got here, I was on Cybertron with Mirage and Jazz when suddenly I was in a grave yard. I hoped someone was in who could help. That's when I saw Jetfire, Shockwave and Vampirella looking out of the window. I wondered why Jetstorm wasn't with them, but I got my answer.

Vampirella's POV

Why the hell did I ask that? If Loki could speak, I wouldn't be asking that question! This was all getting far too scary. Even scarier when we heard a knock on the door. If I was on my own, I would have opened it and looked outside but I wasn't on my own and, believe it or not, I do care for the safety of others. Especially my own creations. I'd hate myself if I ever let something happen to them. I looked over to Shockwave, who nodded.  
"Answer it."  
We were wondering why Jetstorm hadn't attacked again. He was just stood there watching Loki for some unknown- Wait. Where was he?  
I opened the door slowly, and saw...

Shadow's POV

The vampire. Why did it have to be the vampire? I was on Mobius with Sonic and Silver when I was suddenly outside a creepy looking house. It was raining so I hoped there was someone in.  
"Shadow?" Vampirella asked. Well duh, how many other red and black hedgehogs do you know?  
We then heard a thud coming from upstairs. We went to check it out.

Jetfire's POV

My brother had collapsed!


	3. Chapter 3

Vampirella's POV

I didn't have enough medical training to deal with this. I tried my best to get a signal so I couldn't get through to Knockout so that plan failed.

Shadow's POV

We heard creepy music coming from one of the rooms. Well, I thought it was creepy. Vampirella was rocking out to it. I asked what it was, how she knew it. She said "Dance of Death." Yeah, she was no help. Jetstorm had passed out and Vampirella, our only medic, was rocking out to God knows what.

Knockout's POV

I got a call from Shadow. Apparently Jetstorm had collapsed but Vampirella couldn't get through to me for some unknown reason. I heard Dance of Death by Iron Maiden playing in the background, I had no idea what the hell was going on. I found out their location and asked for a space bridge to take me there...

Vampirella's POV

I had no idea why Shadow could get through to Knockout when I couldn't. I just had to know where that music was coming from, so I followed it. It was coming from the furthest room, so I just had to go in. Surprise surprise, the door shut.

Jetfire's POV

Knockout had finally got here and it wasn't long before he finished the repairs. He managed to get back through to Cybertron to request a space bridge, but something was wrong. We lost Vampirella.

Jetstorm's POV

I had no idea what the hell just happened, and I wasn't about to ask either. I just wanted to find Vampirella and get back to Cybertron. Trust Vampirella to go and get lost. Apparently she followed an Iron Maiden song. It wouldn't have taken a genius to figure out that's what the ghost person wanted!

Vampirella's POV

Aww, the music stopped. I walked towards the window, hoping I could open it and fly out. I reached to open it but a shadowy hand covered my arm.

Loki's POV

I heard screams. It sounded like Vampirella. It didn't look like anyone else heard them though, and I couldn't exactly tell them. Neither could I get anyone's attention. I had no choice but to do this myself. I reached the room and tried to open it but it was locked. I heard a smashing noise and then more screams. The door then opened itself. Now, I should have turned back but I had a horrible feeling that something had happened to Vampirella.

I looked out of the window and saw a figure on the ground. I hoped that wasn't Vampirella. Before I went to check it out, I got a piece of broken glass and carefully cut the stitches with it. Now that I could speak, I shouted the others.

Shockwave's POV

Knockout requested a space bridge but apparently it was going to take some time. We all went outside to Vampirella, who wasn't on the ground any more but was sitting on a nearby tree. She looked really freaked out.

Knockout's POV

The space bridge eventually came. We all hurried back. It felt great to be back on Cybertron. Our friends came to meet us. Everything was finally back to normal. Shockwave was doing Intel stuff, Shadow was back on Mobius with Sonic and Silver, TTwins and Loki were chatting about pranks they've pulled in the past and Vampirella was claiming she was a Goofy Goober. You'd think nothing out of the ordinary happened at all.

I made my way to my room, wondering what those ghost things actually were and what the wanted. I reached my room and looked out of the window. Everything was fine. I looked towards my desk to find a note...

Enjolras' POV

How the hell is my name pronounced?


End file.
